Do You Remember?
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: Stand-alone chapter to my Harry Potter story. Harmonia Potter has secluded herself from others worrying about her brother. Her husband takes her aside and helps her remember fond memories. Sweet little one-shot takes place during Deathly Hallows.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Harmonia Potter.**

**This is a little stand alone story from my original Harry Potter story. It depicts a scene between Harmonia Potter and her husband Oliver Wood that is a very, very sweet moment. It takes place during the Deathly Hallows so Harmonia and Oliver are 21. I will be posting my Harry Potter story up here on Fanfiction, so if anyone does not know the backstory, they will find out then. A little preview before it: Harmonia and Oliver were in the same year, fell for each other in their first year, got together in their fifth year, and married when they were 20. Harmonia is Harry's older sister by 4 years. I just toyed with the idea of Harry having an older sister about a few years ago, so I decided to bring her to life and flesh her out a little. Enjoy!**

It was a dark and stormy night.

Harmonia Potter Wood sat at the large window in her home, watching the lightning fork across the night sky as the rain lashed at the glass. Silent tears crept from the corners of her dark blue eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

'_Harry, where are you?'_

It had been almost a year and a half since Voldemort had been brought back into this world, and now she and Harry were in mortal danger. The Death Eaters were coming for Harry first, then they would come after her. She let out a shaky breath. She had gone into hiding in this small house. No one would find her here.

Soft footsteps padded towards her, but she did not take her eyes away from the view of outside.

Oliver Wood sat across from her, gazing at her with concern shining in his brown eyes.

"Harmonia?"

She didn't answer him. He sighed and grasped her shoulders, turning her towards him. Only then did her soft blue eyes rest upon him.

"Harmonia, what's wrong? You haven't spoken at all for nearly two days."

She averted her eyes for a moment before returning them to him, her eyes shining with tears. Oliver reacted instantly, taking her in his arms and holding her to his chest. Harmonia wept into his sweater.

"I'm so worried Oliver. I'm afraid for….for…"

"For Harry?" He finished her sentence. She nodded as she held tighter to him.

"I'm worried that he's out there alone. I want to go to him, but Dumbledore told me to stay safe and out of sight. Going to Harry would only expose me and Voldemort would kill both of us if we were together."

"Harmonia, I know what Dumbledore told you, but he also told me to keep you safe. Surely you know that I would protect you with my life?" He chided as he lifted her face to look at her. She smiled faintly through her tears.

"How could I forget?" she said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I want to face Voldemort myself. I can't just hide here like a coward. He killed my parents, and now he wants to kill my brother and I. I have to do something! I can't-"

Oliver kissed her again to silence her, wrapping his strong arms around her slender frame. He felt her tense at first, but then she relaxed, leaning into him and kissing him back. He broke the kiss for air, looking down into her flushed face and smiling.

"You remember when we used to sneak out at night to the Black Lake and fool around?" he said, giving her his dashing smirk. Harmonia blushed, remembering all too well.

"Yes, and I seem to remember you falling in the water once and the giant squid started prodding you in the arse," she giggled as his face turned beet red, his jaw dropping open.

"What about when that pixie put the Jelly-Legs Jinx on you?" he countered, watching as her mouth dropped open and she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Shut up," she said, although she was trying to hold her laughter in. Oliver leaned closer to her, pulling out his wand.

"Remember when I used to do this." He got up and backed away a little before whispering, "_Evanesco_."

Harmonia smiled when Oliver disappeared, but she felt a strange presence near her, almost feeling like the heat from Oliver's body. She closed her eyes when she felt an invisible hand push her hair to one side of her neck and an invisible pair of lips started kissing her neck.

"Yes…" she whispered, turning her head slightly before feeling the pressure from those invisible lips on her own. It would seem weird to a person observing this: a woman kissing an invisible lover. She pulled out her wand and muttered the counterspell to return Oliver. He appeared before her, his cheeks flushed from their kissing.

"I miss those days, Harmonia. I miss when you were happy and carefree. I miss the Quidditch matches we had, when you and your brother brought us to victory over and over. I miss _everything_," he whispered before kissing her again.

"When this is all over…it will go back to what it was before. There is too much darkness in this world right now and if Voldemort is not taken down, there will be no chance for happiness…" she said, kissing his cheek. Oliver wrapped her in his arms, holding her to him tightly.

"We're in this together. I accepted your fate from the moment I fell in love with you, Harmonia. I'm willing to endure anything with you, whether it be happiness or pain," he said, playing with a thick strand of her hair. "Do you remember when I asked you to be my girl?"

Harmonia smiled, closing her eyes and reliving the night. She remembered the night air as it whipped her face and flowed through her hair. She and Oliver had gone on a broom ride in the fall of their fifth year, just to have a little fun. She had sat in front of him while he sat behind her on his broom. She had not expected him to kiss her and ask her to be with him, but it had made her beyond happy.

"Yes." She said as he ran his hand over her arm, brushing the crescent moon scar on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, kissing it and looking at her. She shook her head.

"Only when Voldemort is near…"

Oliver held her tighter, looking out the window at the raging storm outside. It reminded him of that Quidditch match in their seventh year at Hogwarts when Harry had fallen from his broom from nearly 100 feet and Harmonia had been struck by lightning. It seemed that when one bad thing happened to one sibling, something also happened to the other. It wasn't coincidence, he knew. Those two were tied together, so he knew that he may have to let her go find Harry, but he didn't want to because of his fear that she would die. He decided to banish the thought, turning her to meet his eyes. Harmonia's soft blue eyes ran through him, cutting him with her innocence. He kissed her gently, then deeper.

He could feel Harmonia responding to him, so he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. She didn't register the feeling of the bed underneath her until he finally broke the kiss, nuzzling her throat.

"Harmonia, I love you. More than Quidditch…" he trailed off, kissing her throat and licking along her skin. Harmonia closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feelings he brought around in her. Being with Oliver like this always made her forget about the outside world, her only thoughts being about Oliver.

"I love you so much," she gasped when he bit down on the junction of her neck and her shoulder, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through her.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you'll want me with you here beside me. Anywhere you go, let me go too." He recited, knowing she loved the Muggle musical _The Phantom of the Opera_. He smirked when he felt the smile against his neck, her warm breath beating against his skin.

"Love me…that's all I ask of you." She finished before he took her lips in another heated kiss, moving over her and covering her with his warm body.


End file.
